Confused!
by YamiSlaughtersXD
Summary: First story uploaded successfully:  Yaoi Ash returns home to Pallet and meets up with his old rival. He soon finds himself thinking about him in ways he shouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Returning Home

This is my forst story that i wrote in a really long time. Feel free to leave comments it will encourage me to do more chapters faster! Please no flaming!If u don't like the characters in the story please leave. This is a maleXmale (yaoi) story if not interested go back! I do not own any of the characters, this is all fictional. Enjoy and please comment.:) thank you!

* * *

Ash sighed in relief as he walked on the familiar road into Pallet Town. It had felt like forever since he was last home, and yet everything was still just as he left it. The wind still picked up the dirt from the road that caused Pikachu to cough every once and a while, and the woods were still dens and mysterious. Ash's smile grew larger as he stood in front of his old home. Knocking on the door he waved hello to Mr. Mime who was busy taking care of the garden.

"ASH!" His mom screamed in complete joy! As she hugged her son tightly, and continued to ask him a series questions. Ash would have gladly answered every question, if he wasn't being suffocated by his mom's love!

"MOM!" Ash exclaimed as he tore himself away from his mom. "I missed you too mom but I still need to breathe!"

"I'm sorry dear I'm just so excited that your home and that you'll be home for a longer period of time." Ash and his mother proceeded to the living room and they talked about everything that has been going on in Pallet and about all the adventures that Ash has had in the Sinnoh region. Later that night Ash's mom finally let him go to sleep.

Ash let out a big breathe and shut his door to his room. He looked around at all the pokemon posters and merchandise. 'It's hard to believe that not too long ago I was still a kid dreaming of the day I would become a Pokemon trainer.' His room still looked the same from when he was ten. Yup everything was still the same, nothing had changed. 'I wonder if everything is still the same…..including Gary?' Ash sighed as he fell to the ground his back to his door. For the longest time thoughts of the sexy researcher had plagued Ash's mind, as to why he didn't know. 'Why is it that I find myself always wondering where my old rival is? Or what he's doing? Or how he's grow? WHOA, where did that come from!' Ash sat on the ground, his mind going a million miles an hour. Maybe he was going crazy! Well whatever was the problem it was all because of Gary Oak!

Next Morning

Ash woke up rather early which wasn't a surprise, since over the years he had developed the habit of doing it, plus traveling with "morning people" had rubbed off on him. Standing up Ash stretched out all of the kinks in his back finding his ten year old bed was REALLY uncomfortable, in addition his eyes were killing him! (When you fall asleep crying the next day your eyes sting!D=) Stumbling around blindly Ash had finally located and put on clean clothes for the day.

'Maybe I'll go buy Professor Oak's today, and visit some of my Pokemon, it's been a while since I've seen my Kingler, or my Tauros.' Walking down the stairs Ash ran into his mom and told her what his plan was for today. Mrs. Ketchum waved good-bye to her son and started to help Mr. Mime with the cleaning.

As Ash was walking down the road to Professor Oak's lab once again the spiky haired brunette had infiltrated his thoughts. 'If there is a God, please Please PLEASE don't let me run into GARY OAK!' Ash silently prayed in his head, finding the dirt on his shoes extremely interesting. Meanwhile, Professor Oak's door slowly creaked open…..

"Ash…..?"

Looking up big brown eyes locked onto half lidded blue ones. And the only thing that raced through Ash's mind was, 'Oh GOD….Why!"

* * *

Chapter one done leave comment chapter two will be up soon.:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Discovery

Sorry for any of the misspelled words.. I've never been good at it.:) Once again I don't own any of the characters, but if I did life would be amazing!Anyways, enjoy and comments are always welcome!

* * *

Yup there in the doorway was none other than Professor Oak's brilliant grandson, Gary Oak. Ash's face turned bright red as he looked at his old rival standing in the doorway, his hair still a mess, and SHIRTLESS! 'Yup GOD officially HATES me!' Ash thought to himself as he took in the image of the groggy researcher. Well, not everything had stayed the same since Ash was last home. By the looks of it Gary had gotten taller, his hair longer, and he had more muscles since the last time Ash had seen him.

*Yawn* "Hey there, Ashy Boy long time no see." Gary yawned still trying to wake up.

Ash's face got even redder, (if that was possible) at hearing his old nickname. "Hey Gary, is Professor Oak here, I wanted to see some of my Pokemon he's been looking after." Ash stuttered out finding it really hard to talk because of the tightening in his throat.

"Nope my grandpa is out right now but he'll be back in the afternoon. That's why I'm here to take care of the Pokemon." Gary explained beckoning Ash to come in. Ash continued to stare at his shoes, silently counting the visible seams, anything to keep his eyes off of the half naked brunette. Ash finally took his eyes away from his feet looking for Gary, who had left to find clean clothes. Collapsing onto the couch in the back of the lab Ash gasped for breathe. Trying to make the dry suffocating feeling go away in his throat.

'What happened back there?' Ash asked himself still panting profusely. Leaning over Ash went to bury his head in his lap when "something" stopped him. Once again his face burned up as he saw the bulge in his pants. 'OH GOD!What do I DO!' Ash panicked hearing Gary approaching in the distance. Ash grabbed the pillow on the couch smothering his apparent boner.

"Uh…Ash are you okay?" Gary asked his flustered guest, concern for his former rival.

"Yeah! I'm okay I just fell is all!" Ash lied laughing half heartedly.

"….okay. So who did you want to see?" Gary asked a bright smile on his face. 'Wow, Gary seems so different now a days' Ash thought to himself because of how much he was genuinely smiling, he no longer had that patronizing smirk.

That morning the two boys sat on the sofa talking about what they had been doing the past few years. In actuality Gary talked the most; Ash was just concentrating on making his boner go down. Then they went to get ash's pokemon so he can visit them, and Gary let some of them out to feed, not too long after that Professor Oak can into the front yard seeing Ash first, and going to talk to him. (fast forwarding!)

"You always have so many adventures but that makes you stronger which each one" Professor Oak explained to Ash patting him on the back. They both looked over at Gary who was busy feeding Pokemon. "I think that it's great that you and Gary are friends again." Professor Oak said turning his gaze to Ash.

"Why's that?" Ash asked puzzled.

"Ever since you've become friends again he smiles a lot more, and seems to enjoy the little things in life. Maybe that's because he has his best friend back and not a rival," the Professor explained as he walked into his lab after he waved to his grandson.

Ash looked at Gary pondering what the Professor had said. Later that evening Ash had said good bye to the Professor and Gary and went home. Lying in his bed he pondered what had happened at the lab that day. 'I wonder if I AM the reason Gary is so happy now a days' Ash questioned thinking about what the Professor had said to him. He could feel his face heat up as he thought about Gary's stunning blue eyes that made Ash feel like he was looking into his soul. Ash gulped as his mind wondered how it would feel to tangle his fingers through the mess of hair or feel his hot muscular body on top of him.

"Oh God," Ash whimpered as he felt his cock stir to life. Biting his lip Ash snaked his hand down into his night pants grasping himself firmly. His hand started to move up and down his hard cock, moaning breathlessly as he kicked off his pants. His face was bright red and his chocolate brown eyes were glassed over in lust, and he started to bit his lower lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Ash's eyes fluttered closed as images of his ex. rival flooded his mind. He imaged that it was Gary's soft long fingers wrapped around his pulsing cock, that rare happy smile on his beautiful face. Pre cum began to gather around the tip and drip down onto his hand, and his hips arched up in desperation. Tightening his grip Ash started to thrust upward into his hand, He gasped out in pleasure not able to hold his moans back anymore. "Oh! Fuck, Gary!" Ash moaned out saliva spilled out of the side of his mouth as he felt his release approach faster. Ash ran a finger over his tip wiping away the sticky peals of pre cum, and continued to moan loudly. 'God, just a little more' Ash bit down on his lip drawing some blood as his body arched up as a sticky white stream of cum splattered on his stomach. Ash laid there panting, the last thoughts before he collapsed were of the young researcher.

* * *

Well, there's the second chapter I will update again soon, when my internet stoppes being stupid!=D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: SHOCK

This chapter is a little short, but enjoy and I will upload the next soon!=D

Once again I don't own the characters in this story and my apologies for any misspelling! Comment:)

* * *

The next morning Ash woke up feeling crusty and relaxed. He yawned and arched up shaking the sleep from his eyes. Looking down his eyes widened in both disgust and disbelief. The cum from last night was crusted on his stomach in ribbons and it smelled a little raunchy. Dragging himself to the bathroom Ash got in the shower letting the hot water massage his body and wash away his sin. A blush crept on Ash's face as the thoughts about last night's escapade assaulted his mind. 'I don't like Gary, I DON'T like GARY!' Ash screamed at himself as he stood in the shower more confused than ever. All he wanted was to come home, spend time with his mom, visit friends, and **NOT BE IN LOVE WITH GARY MOTHERFUCKING OAK!**

Ash stepped out of the shower and got dressed. 'OKAY!Today I'm going to stay home, so that way I will not see or think about Gary' Ash planned to himself. And his plan might have worked if the doorbell didn't ring. He went downstairs to see who was at the door.

"Hey ASH! Look who decided to come by" His mom announced cheerfully.

"Hey there Ashy" Gary said waving.

Ash's eye twitched in annoyance 'I give up!' Ash said in his head, His full proof plan was ruined in one fatal swoop. "Hey! What are you doing here; don't you have to watch the pokemon at the lab?' Ash questioned wondering why he came to visit so early in the morning.

"Nope, grandpa is back and I'm free, so I was wondering if u wanted to hang out" Gary asked coming into the house, as Ash's mom went outside to her garden.

"Sure!" Ash responded happily as he went up to his room, Gary following behind.

"Hey, let's watch something," Gary said taking a seat on Ash's bed. Ash went to the TV and put a video tape in that had old recorded episodes of the pokemon league, finding it very nostalgic. The two lay next to each other on Ash's small bed joking, and laughing about their experience at the league for the first time. It was so much fun that all the embarrassment that Ash seemed to feel when Gary was around was gone.

"Hey do you want some ice cream!" Ash asked happily.

"Sure" Gary answered smiling at how childish Ash is. Ash ran downstairs and got two bowls of chocolate ice cream. Running back up the stairs smiling, Ash kicked open his door, and tripped over his rug spilling all the ice cream on Gary and landing on top of him. Ash's eyes widened and his face was so red that tomatoes would be jealous! Gary groaned at the sticky feeling and the weight on him. He looked up and laughed at Ash's face noticing some ice cream on it. He leaned down and licked the sugary treat from his cheek.

'….What the hell just happened!' Ash thought to himself his face burned up and his eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. 'Oh, his tongue is so warm and wet, I wonder what it'll feel like…. Down there….? NO!STOP IT ASH!HE'S YOUR FRIEND!' Ash argued still laying on top of Gary. Gary stared at Ash, witnessing the internal fight with himself. He leaned over and cupped Ash's cheek in his hand, and kissed him on the lips Ash jerked his head back, and jumped to his feet in surprise! A thousand thoughts raced in his head, making him dizzy with confusion. He staggered around until he fell over, passing out.

* * *

I think the next chapter is going to contain lemon but haven't decided yet what to do=P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confession

Hey there everyone thank you so much for all the comments!XD I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story!

* * *

Ash woke up later that night, lying in his bed confused as to what happened. Rubbing away the sleep from his eyes he remembered the incident with the ice cream, and about the KISS! Ash touched his lips still feeling Gary's warmth on them. 'I wonder what caused him to do that?' Ash wondered his face on fire.

Meanwhile: At professor Oaks lab

"DAMMIT!" Gary yelled slamming the door to his room, and sliding down it. 'Why did I have to go and do that!' Gary screamed at himself in his head. He would never admit it, but for the last two years he couldn't go a single day without thinking about the energetic Pokemon master. Every day it became harder and harder to keep his feelings at bay, and it took every ounce of strength he had not to throw the delicious boy down and fuck him into the mattress. Gary sighed in defeat, that kiss from earlier was never suppose to happen. '"I probably screwed everything up now," Gary said to himself dragging his life-less body into bed. He curled up into his blankets tears falling down his face at the thought of losing the one he loved. 'He probably hates me and never wants to talk to me again,' Gary thought as he began to whimper, and his body shook with sobs.

An hour later Gary rolled over, his back hurting from falling asleep in the fetal position. Rolling around on his bed, Gary tried going back to sleep, but he was too worried about what would happen the next time he saw "his" sexy Pokemon master. 'Since when is he MINE?' Gary asked himself wishing that he could one day call Ash his. Getting up he walked to his window staring at the moon, every possibility came into his mind and it was driving him insane! 'I HAVE to Know!NOW!' Gary argued in his head, he couldn't stand waiting until tomorrow to confront Ash about what happened. Gary threw on a pair of black cargo pants and a dark purple shirt, and ran downstairs for shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror by the door to make sure that he looked somewhat presentable. He ran down the dirt road towards Ash's house hoping that by the end of the night he still had his best friend.

Gary stood in front of Ash's house trying to catch his breath, he had ran the whole way there and didn't want to freak Ash out by climbing his tree, jumping through his window, while breathing heavy! 'Wow I sound like a stalker' Gary thought to himself. Gary walked to the side of the house and started to climb the tall tree wincing when he got splinters in his hands; he pushed open the window making a note to yell at Ash for leaving it unlocked, strange men can jump through the window and rape him! 'Like you!' His subconscious sarcastically ask. Pushing that thought aside he climbed through the window and hovered over Ash's sleeping body. He admired how peaceful he looked while sleeping, his raven hair framed his sun-kissed face, and his mouth slightly open tempting the researcher to kiss him. Gary bit his bottom lip trying to resist but failing as he leaned down and kissed Ash slipping his tongue into the open mouth.

Ash's eye's fluttered open finding it hard to breath for some reason. His eye's shot open in horror when he felt someone kissing him. He balled up his fist and punched the person in the shoulder, and started to scream for help, but the stranger clasped his hand over his mouth silencing him.

"SHHHHH!" The stranger whispered into Ash's ear, panic still racing through the raven haired boy. Ash stayed quiet as the hand was pulled away deciding it was safer to comply with the intruder than to potentially get shot or stabbed.

"Who are you?" Ash asked not wanting the person to know that he was terrified, as he sat up in bed.

"Ash! It's me!" Gary replied hoping that Ash could tell who it was by the sound of his voice.

"I don't know who you are!" Ash responded getting more annoyed by the second. "I don't know anyone crazy enough to break into my house in the middle of the night! And KISS ME IN MY **SLEEP!**" Ash started to shout, his patients wearing thin.

"Ash, it's me Gary!" The researcher shouted shaking the dim witted trainer. The moment Ash heard who it was his face started to burn up, at the thought of Gary kissing him and the fact that his tongue was exploring his mouth.

"Wh…what are you..doing here?" Ash barely stuttered out wondering if Gary had meant to kiss him, and about what kind of feelings the researcher had for him.

"I'm here because I wanted to talk about what happened earlier" Gary replied still trying to figure out how to word everything.

"What about it?" Ash asked hoping that Gary felt the same as he did.

"Well….u see.." This time it was Gary's turn to stutter, trying to choke out the three words he's been dying to say to Ash for the last two years. "You see for a while now….I've been noticing that I feel weird… wh..whenever I'm around you…." Ash continued to listen to the stuttering boy wondering what he meant by weird. Gary sighed feeling overwhelmed at Ash's presence. "Can I just show you?" Gary asked desperate to say what he wanted but was too embarrassed to say it.

"Yeah…" Ash replied still confused at what was making the usually calm researcher flustered. The blush on Ash's face got ten shades darker as he felt Gary's soft hands cup his face, and chills ran down his back when he felt the researcher's warm breathe on his face. Gary leaned forwards gently placing his lips on Ash's both of their eye's fluttering closed, as every emotion they both felt came out in that one kiss. Ash moaned in the heated kiss as Gary pushed him onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around Gary's neck. Gary ran his tongue over Ash's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Ash eagerly opened his mouth their tongues exploring each other's mouths. The two pulled away from each other needing to breathe.

Ash looked over at Gary who was sitting up, a million questions bombarded his mind. "Gary?" Ash asked the brunette. "How long have you liked me?" He questioned his head still slightly spinning from the kiss.

"About two years ago I came to terms with the fact that I liked you," Gary answered, all the fear from before gone, "but I think that I've liked you for longer than that." Ash got up and tackled Gary down onto the bed hugging him tightly in fear that this was all a dream and he would wake up alone as usual. "What about you Ashy-Boy?" Gary teased pinching Ash's cheek.

"I can't remember a time I haven't liked you" He replied glaring at the teasing oak he was laying on top of. Gary lifted his hands up to crease the cheek he just abused, making Ash blush. Gary leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips rolling them over so he was on top of him. Gary trailed hot sloppy kisses on Ash's neck causing the younger boy to moan. Gary's hands roamed over Ash's chest his nails gently grazing one of Ash's nipples making it harden. Tilting his head back Ash whimpered as his crush started to bite his neck causing chills to run down his spine, hoping that there would be no markings tomorrow.

Gary smiled wickedly at the desperate sounds the boy made below him, and the sharp gasps as he rocked his hips against Ash's, rubbing their groins together. Ash started to pant the feeling of Gary's hard cock, rubbing against his through the fabric was too much to take. "Gary, please stop," Ash whimpered out, lust making him dizzy. Gary stopped what he was doing and laid next to Ash wondering what was wrong. "I'm sorry, but my mom is home and the last thing I want is for her to wake up and hear us doing stuff" Ash utter slightly disappointed that they had to stop.

Gary leaned over and kisses Ash's cheek, "That's okay," he whispered. " we can do something though, but you have to be quiet"

"And what would that be?" Ash questioned, wondering what the brunette was planning.

"You'll see" Gary said as he leaned down and pulled Ash's pajama pants off along with his underwear. Ash whimpered as the cool air hit his crotch casing him to shutter. Ash gasped loudly when he felt the warmth of Gary's tongue lick his tip. Gary ran his tongue up and down Ash's hard cock tracing the vain under it, causing Ash to moan loudly.

Gary sighed realizing the young boy wasn't going to remain as quiet as he thought. Leaning over Gary ripped off a piece of fabric from Ash's pajama pants, and tied it around his lover's mouth. Gary's leaned back admiring the sight of his Uke gagged and naked; biting his lip Gary unzipped his pants and pushed them and his boxers off grasping his neglected erection. He gently ran his hand up and down his cock, moaning at the sight in front of him. He leaned down again and took the head of Ash's cock into his mouth gently sucking on the tip.

Ash bit down on the gag his moans being muffled by the fabric, as his eyes closed in complete bliss. Gary started to bob his head up and down, taking it all in his mouth, as he jerked himself off. He could taste Ash's pre cum on his tongue and moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth, making Ash shutter and arch up into the unbearable heat. Ash laced his fingers through Gary's hair forcing the older boy's head up and down. Gary continued to jerk himself off feeling the heat coil in his lower stomach. Ash whimpered around the gag his body trembling as he felt his climax approaching. He grasped the soft brown hair in his hands stopping Gary's movement. Ash started to buck his hips up forcing his pulsing cock to slam in and out of Gary's mouth. Gary whimpered behind Ash's hard dick, and started to concentrate on his own "problem." Running his finger over the head, Gary wiped away the pre-cum that was oozing onto his stomach, and jerked himself off faster.

Ash moan loudly into the gag, his back arching up as he clawed at the bed sheets in pleasure. Gary closed his mouth around the head of Ash's cock catching all the sticky liquid that shot out of it. Pulling away Gary gulped down all the cum savoring the taste of his lover. He leaned down licking away the last remaining peals that oozed out of Ash's tip, making him twitch from the sensitivity. Gary laid on his back next to his panting lover, still running his hand up and down his hard cock feeling his end coming closer and closer.

Ash rolled over on top of Gary pulling his hand away and replacing it with his own. Gary brought his hand up biting it to keep from moaning as Ash jerked him off his tongue teasing the sensitive tip. Ash started to bob his head and hand up and down at a fast pace wanting his sexy Seme to explode. Gary started to tremble, the heat in his stomach was becoming intolerable! Just than Ash pulled his mouth away and jerked his hand once more before a stream of hot white cum splattered on his face, leaking down into his mouth. The sight of Ash's innocent face covered in cum would have made Gary cum again, if he hadn't just had the best blowjob of his life. Sitting up Gary brought Ash's face up to his and licked some of his cum off of his face, and kissed Ash, letting him taste the sticky treat.

The two laid on Ash's bed for a while taking about where to go from there. They had decided that they were going to be boyfriends, but they had to keep it a secret for a while until they were ready to tell anyone. Right before the sun came up Gary jumped out of the window and walked back home, feeling like a big weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

* * *

Lol! Gary is such a stalker XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter it wasn't necessarily a lemon so keep reading for later chapters!:) And once again thank you everyone for your comments I lovezzz you all =D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Buzz Kill

Hey there sorry it's taking me a little longer than usual I finally got Fallout and I've been hooked on it for a while!Hopefully next time I'll be writing a little faster:). Well Here's chapter five, hope you guys like it! And comment so I know what to improve.:D Disclaimer: Don't own characters! This is yaoi and no flaming please:)

* * *

Gary woke up in his bed feeling like he had just won the lottery! 'Today is going to be great!' Gary thought to himself, planning out what he wanted to do today on his and Ash's first day of being OFFICIALLY together! Gary stared at himself in the mirror a huge smile on his face, "Ash is mine," Gary whispered to his reflection; still in disbelief that he could call the Pokemon master HIS. Gary brushed his teeth and combed his hair making himself acceptable. He threw on a pair of tight fitting black pants, and a button up shirt. Walking past the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied at the way he looked. He packed some stuff in a bag and took off to Ash's house, excited to see his new boyfriend!

Yawning, Ash dragged himself down the stairs still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm coming!" Ash yelled at the person that was currently trying to break his door down. Opening it he let out a scream as the person gave him a big hug knocking him to the ground.

"Hey there Ashy Boy!" Gary said lovingly as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. Getting up Gary picked Ash up off the ground, holding him up bridal style.

"Gary! Put me down, someone ,might see!" Ash whispered desperately, wanting his boyfriend to let him down. Gary gently kisses Ash silencing his hysteria, before standing him up. Ash blushed in embarrassment wiping away some of the saliva his boyfriend got on his face.

"Why are you here so early?" Ash asked getting a bowl off the shelf and pouring himself some lucky charms.

"Well today is officially our first day as being a couple and I wanted to make it a great first day!" Gary exclaimed.

"Shhhhh! Don't be so loud remember nobody is suppose to know that we're together."

"I know that, but I can't help it! I'm so happy that I can't even think strait!"

Ash sighed in defeat, it was going to be really hard to keep their relationship a secret! "Ok, but please, please try to stay quiet about it, just until I tell my mom what's going on." Ash pleaded.

"I know, and I promise I won't say a peep!" Gary teased the flustered boy.

"Gary!I'm serious! Not a word to ANYONE! "

Leaning down Gary came eye to eye with his worried boyfriend "I promise, Ash" Gary said in a loving tone using Ash's real name. "If I tell anyone, before you're ready you have permission to punch me in the face" Gary joked hugging Ash.

"Deal…What did you have planned today anyways?" Ash wondered eyeing the bag that Gary brought with him.

"Well if you ever get your cute butt dressed I'll show you" Gary teased gently pinching Ash's butt, as he passed to put his dish in the sink. Blushing Ash walked up the stairs not wanting to wake him mom up. Ash got dressed quickly, racing down the stairs placing his favorite hat on his head.

"I haven't seen that in a while" Gary said pointing to the old red hat that had a green symbol on it. It was true Ash hadn't worn that hat in years, once the two stopped being rivals he had stopped wearing it. The reason being whenever he saw or wore it, it made him depressed knowing that there was no longer an excuse to steal glances at Gary. Ash smiled realizing that now he could stare at the older boy as much as he wanted.

The two walked out of Ash's house, leaving his mom a note that he'll be back later. The two walked towards the forest lacing their fingers together when they were far away from Pallet. "Where are we going?" Ash asked worried that they would get lost.

"You don't know?" Gary taunted expecting his boyfriend to already know where they were going.

"If I did know I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"

"True, well you'll see when we get there" Gary explained still stunned that Ash had no idea where they were. But then again his Pokemon master was always a little ditzy. The two came out to a clearing, the river sparkled in the sunlight, and a small bridge was close by. Ash smiled brightly finally realizing where they were.

"I know this place! This is where we found that old Poke ball! And it broke in half!" Ash exclaimed remembering that day as if it was yesterday.

"Yup I figured this would be the perfect place to have a picnic" Gary explained, while he spread out a blue checkered pattern blanket. He pulled out a couple of drinks handing one to Ash. The two sat on the blanket under a tree eating their turkey sandwiches, and watching the wild pokemon frolic. "It feels like just yesterday you and I were still rivals, both chasing the same dream" Gary said remembering how they used to fight when they were kids.

"Ya, you were such a jerk when we were kids" Ash remarked, punching Gary on the arm playfully.

Gary stuck his tongue out, "So, what if I'm an ass, you still love me!" Gary teased pinching Ash's cheek making it red. Ash glared at Gary hating how he treated him like a little kid. Ash smacked away Gary's hand leaning over and capturing him in a heated kiss. Falling onto the blanket they made out with each other, tongues wrestled, and hands feverishly sought out the warm skin of the other. Gary's hands slipped downward to unzip Ash's pants, but Ash's soft hands stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just not comfortable doing this here is all…." Ash explained, worried that someone might see them and tell.

Gary smiled and sat up bringing Ash into a big hug, "it's okay! I understand." Gary kissed Ash's forehead lovingly soothing away any uncertainty. The two teenagers laid under that tree the rest of the day laughing at all the stupid things they used to do when they were kids, and reminiscing about their old rivalry.

"The more I think about it the more I think the reason we became rivals was because we didn't want our true feelings for each other to show through," Gary explained playing with the raven locks in his lap.

"Why do you think that was?" Ash asked, as he laid in Gary's lap staring into his clear blue eyes.

"Well, when we were little we were inseparable, and told each other everything." Gary explained, "But when we started to compete with each other we no longer hung out or told each other anything. I think the reason was because we were too afraid that the other would laugh, and never talk to the other again."

Ash turned his attention to the clouds overhead, thinking about what Gary had just said. More than likely what Gary said was true, because ever since they became rivals he wanted to prove himself worthy. In fear that if he fell too far behind Gary, he might just ignore the younger boy completely.

"Hey I think it's getting late I need to get you home before your mom gets worried and tries to come at me with a hatchet" Gary explained laughing at the thought of Ash's regularly peaceful mom waving a hatchet wildly. Gary helped Ash off of the blanket and they packed up all their stuff from the day, and headed home. Standing in front of Ash's houseAsh leaned up and gave Gary a kiss on the cheek

"Thank you for the great day," Ash whispered.

"No problem, we can spend each day just like today for the rest of our lives if you want," Gary explained kissing Ash on the mouth. The two opened the door walking into the house to the kitchen where they say Ash's mom and someone else sitting at the table.

"Hey there Honey!" Ash's mom waved happily at the two young boys. "Guess who came to see you!" She exclaimed happy.

"Hey there Love long time no see." Misty said turning her attention from her tea to Ash.

'WHAT THE FUCK!' Gary questioned in his head his eye twitching at hearing someone besides him calling Ash LOVE!His fists balling up ready to strangle the SLUT!

"Hey there Misty" Ash waved back hanging his head low. Life just got even worse! 'No matter what I do, something always has to ruin my happiness' Ash thought in his head as the spunky red head girl ran over to Ash and kissed him on the lips!

"GRRRRRRRRR…." Gary growled under his breath wanting to punch the bitch's lights out for touching his man!

* * *

OH NOEZZZZZ!D= Looks like Gary's going to fuck someone up!As you can all probably tell I HATE Misty she just felt like she was in the way all the time:P LOLZZZ well check back next time to see Gary's freak out!:D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ha! What now Bitch!

Hey there everyone Yami reporting back finally!XP THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR YOUR WONDERFLEH COMMENTS! And for bearing with how long it's taking to upload new chapters!:) I hope you all enjoy and I have not forgotten my story so it will get finished!:D

NOTE:Sorry to everyone about messing up the eye color!XD I fixed it I think!I was gonna change them to green, but I found out it was too far!O_O

* * *

Gary grinded his teeth together at seeing some stupid bimbo kissing HIS ASH!

"Stop it!" Ash yell pushing the water trainer away, and wiping his face in disgust!

"It's been so long Ash! I haven't seen you in forever! You never returned any of my calls and every time I called your mom you were never home." Misty squealed out.

"Ya, of course I'm never home because I knew the moment I came back here you and your psycho self would go stalking me!" Ash shouted getting annoyed with the girls banter.

"Well, I don't care what you think of me because I'm going to be staying here in Pallet Town until you leave"

"Where exactly are you staying at?" Ash questioned terrified that it was going to be in his house!

"Don't worry I'm not staying here, I'm staying at one of the neighbor houses, so don't worry about me! I know you were looking forward to me staying here with you, but don't worry we'll be together a lot!"

"Wonderful…." Ash sighed rolling his eyes.

"Well I better be going! I will see you soon babe!" Misty replied heading out the door and blowing kisses on her way out. Ash slammed the door behind the red head and turned his attention to Gary, who was trying so hard not to blow up, that he was shaking.

"Hey mom Gary and I are going to go up to my room to hang out," Ash explained tugging on Gary's shirt to follow him.

"Okay dear, I'm going to walk with Misty to where she's staying!" His mom announced heading out the door. They walked up the stairs Ash praying that Gary wouldn't freak out, and Gary biting his bottom lip so hard that it split open. When the two entered Ash's room it was like an atomic bomb had gone off and poor Ash was the defenseless city trying to fight against it.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Gary screamed all his anger and frustration coming out in one sentence. The rage and hurt that came out from Gary's words almost made Ash fall to his knees and cry.

"I can ex…explain" Ash whimpered out trying to hold back the tears.

"Than EXPLAIN KETCHUM!" Gary yelled getting more annoyed with every second that passed.

Ash sniffed rubbing his eyes of oncoming tears. "It was a long time ago, Gary," Ash started off trying to remain calm. "She was always with me and supported me and eventually she ended up falling in love with me" Ash explained staring into Gary's furious blue eyes.

"So what happened between you two?" Gary questioned folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the door.

"I felt sorry for her and decided to go out with her."

"So in other words you were just dating her out of pity?" Gary questioned as the malice in his voice increased. "Bet you were just looking for someone to fuck, isn't that right Ash?" Gary accused as he turned around and threw open the door disgusted with his soon to be ex-boyfriend. Ash erupted in a fit of cries and whimpers the first thought in his head was that Gary was going to break up with him! He lunged towards his retreating boyfriend grabbing his right leg and gripping it as if his life depended on it.

"Please, Please, Please, Please, don't leave me!" Ash cried out, his tears seeping into Gary's pants leg.

"LET GO OF ME TWERP!" Gary shouted calling Ash what he used to when they were rivals, and trying to wiggle his leg free.

"No, please Gary! Don't leave, if I could take it back I would!" Ash screamed trying desperately to keep the researcher.

"STOP IT!" Gary yelled pushing the younger trainer off of him. Ash laid on the ground and curled up into a ball his violent cries made his body quiver.

"Please…don't leave me…." Ash sniffed out losing all hope that his boyfriend would forgive him. "Gary, please don't do this, I love you." Ash chocked out crossing his arms over his chest and digging his nails into his arms. Gary turned around and eyed his broken boyfriend, sighing he walked back up the stairs and picked Ash up, carrying him into the room. Closing the door Gary laid Ash down on his bed, and tried to pull away but Ash had a tight grip around his neck. "Gary don't leave, please?" Ash pleaded, hoping that Gary would understand that he was the only one that Ash loved.

"Fine…." Gary sighed in defeat, "I won't leave you, but I swear if you're just using me for sex I'll ruin you're life, Ketchum" Gary threatened hugging his whimpering boyfriend. He sighed in frustration, knowing that no matter what he tried he would always forgive Ash. He was madly in love with the trainer and no matter how stupid or irresponsible he was, Gary knew that he would always love him.

Ash smiled brightly his tear stopping as he hugged Gary affectionately. "There's something you need to know though" Ash said the smile never leaving his face.

Gary could feel the rage boiling again at Ash words, expecting Ash to tell him the he slept with that whore. However, the answer he got was something he never thought he'd hear.

"I'm a virgin, " Ash explained. Right at the moment, Gary just wanted to find the nearest rock and crawl under it and die. He hugged Ash close to him his eyes started to water because of all the distress he put his boyfriend through.

"I'm so sorry Ash, I was just angry and didn't know how to react," Gary explained rubbing Ash's back soothingly and kissing his forehead. Ash lay there in his boyfriends arms his sobs were slowly going away and his body stopped shaking. Ash turned around and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips, pulling away so it doesn't get too heated. "What can I do to make it up to you Ash?" Gary pleaded, still feeling lower than dirt.

"Anything?" Ash challenged his boyfriend uncertain if he would do his request.

"Anything, Ash" Gary responded clinging to his boyfriend tightly.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" Ash asked wanting nothing more than for Gary to keep holding him all night long.

Gary smiled and lifted Ash up bridal style in his arms, "Of course I will." With that Gary kissed the love of his life and laid him down in bed, taking his signature hat off and placing it on the desk. Gary heard the front door open signaling that Ash's mom had returned home from taking the bitch to where she was staying. He smiled smugly at the thought that he was the one going to spend the night with Ash and not some dumb bimbo. Making his way down the stairs Gary waved at Mrs. Ketchum politely. "Welcome back, Mrs. Ketchum I was wondering if I could spend the night? Ash told me to ask you to make sure it's okay?"

"Of course you can, don't be silly you're like family" Delia explained excited that the two boys were getting along so well now a days.

"Thank you so much!"Gary exclaimed one of his rare genuine smiles appearing. As he raced up the stairs to lie next to his sexy Pokemon master.

As Gary opened the door to Ash's room the rambunctious boy shot up out of bed wondering if he would be spending the night with his boyfriend. "So?" Ash asked anticipating that the answer would be a yes. Gary smiled and nodded his head signaling that he could stay. Ash's eyes lit up like stars as he jumped out of bed and tackled the researcher to the ground planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Gary pulled Ash closer and moaned into the kiss, savoring the way the other tasted. The two kissed for what seemed like forever until the need for oxygen became unbearable. They pulled away from each other their faces flushed as blue and brown glazed over eyes met.

"Get into bed," Gary whispered into Ash's ear taking the ear lobe between his teeth and nibbling on it. Ash blushed as he pulled away and laid on the bed his pants becoming uncomfortable. Gary followed his boyfriend trying to ignore the aching in his pants. Laying next to the younger boy Gary pulled Ash close to him holding him in his arms, and kissing his forehead affectionately. "What do you want to do Ashy Boy?" Gary teased. Ash whimpered as he gestured downward. Gary smile and leaned down to push the boy's pants aside along with his underwear. Gary stroked Ash's throbbing cock and licked the head slowly. But Ash pushed him away, and pulled on his arm, telling him he wanted to say something. "What's wrong?" Gary questioned concerned that he was pressuring the smaller boy into something he didn't want.

"Nothing's wrong," Ash insisted, leaving Gary with a dumbfounded look. "I just want to do something else" Ash answered his face turning bright red.

"Oh, and what's that?" Gary questioned not understanding what his boyfriend wanted. 'He couldn't possibly want, _THAT_, could he?' Gary wondering in his head, thinking that there was no way Ash would want to do something like that already, especially since he's a virgin!

Leaning down Ash whispered in Gary's ear, "Make me yours."

* * *

Oh shiz, what's gonna happen next!The next chapter might contain lemon!;D Thanks for reading and as always comments are always welcomed!

-Yami XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Hey guys sorry for the wait! I got tied down playing games with my friends=) But my xbox has decided to revolt so here u guys goXD! read and review! I don't own the sexy boys and this is all pure fiction! ENJOY!

* * *

Ash's words left poor Gary stunned, and with his face bright red. Gary pinched his own nose the sensual words alone making him feel a nose bleed coming on. "Ar….are you s.s..sure?" Gary barley chocked out, as he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"I love you more than anything else in the universe Gary, I'm absolutely sure," Ash consulted wanting Gary to know how much he meant to him.

"Why do u want to do that though?...I mean so soon, not that I don't want to do it with you or anything, I'm just wondering why?" Gary asked trying hard not to seem like he's insulting the trainer.

"Because I want you to be my first, I want to show how much I love you and will always love you" Ash whispered afraid that his request had scared Gary. A long silence came over them, with every second that passed Ash felt like there was a likelihood that he'd lose the researcher, causing tears to gather in his eyes. Ash had his head dropped down his somewhat long hair framing his face so Gary couldn't see the onslaught of tears coming. "I love you Gary, and this is the one way I feel I can show you how much you mean to me," Ash barely squeaked out, every word felt like it was choking him.

Gary continued to stare at the trainer in disbelief, finding Ash's words hard to register in his head. Gary snapped out of his daze when he saw a tear trickle down Ash's left cheek. Gary lifted up the crying trainers face and kissed him gently willing away all his fears. Ash closed his eyes leaning into Gary's kiss, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Gary pushed his soon to be lover on the bed snaking his hand up under his shirt. Ash moaned into the headed kiss, as tongues wrestled. Pulling away Gary pulled Ash's shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room.

'Oh God' Ash whimpered to himself, every touch from the researcher left trails of fire on his sun kissed skin. Gary trailed his hands all over the boy beneath him, mapping out every feature of his body. Leaning up Gary gently nipped at the younger's neck, taking care not to leave any marks. The gentle crease made Ash arch up into the touch, as delicious moans and whimpers fell from his kiss swollen lips. Ash wrapped his legs around Gary's waist grinding their straining cocks against each other, through their pants.

Gary pulled away chuckling at how needy the trainer was acting. Narrowing his eyes Ash glared at his old rival, thinking; "how dare you laugh at me". For that split second the cocky smile that Gary used when they were younger, was adorning his face again. Ash continued to glare at Gary, feeling the old rivalry taking place again, Ash could feel his vulnerability sinking back into place when he was around the Blue eyed researcher. However, instead of the getting upset and angry about the situation, it actually was turning the Pokemon master on more. The research noticed how the situation was affecting his boyfriend and just went along with it.

"What's wrong Ashy?" Gary breathed into the trainer's ear giving it a harsh bite. A shiver trailed from the bite all the way down his back making his nipples hard and his dick strain in need. Ash bit his bottom lip refusing to answer the cocky researcher. Ash could feel his fighting spirit rising as his ex rival called him Ashy. That name annoyed him to no end, especially coming from the Gary mother fucking Oak. "Awwwwww, what is it Ashy? You want me to touch you right here?" Gary questioned, gently pinching the erect buds on Ash's chest. Ash could feel a moan coming up out of his throat, and bit down on his lip harder to keep his mind off of Gary's advances. "Or here?" Gary asked malice laced in his worlds, as he slipped his hand into Ash's pants and grabbed his throbbing erection. The feeling of his ex rivals soft hand on his hot organ was too much for the trainer, as he arched up off the bed and moaned loudly, all his pride and fight lost. Ash mentally smacked himself for giving into Gary. It was true that he wanted it, but for some reason when it felt like their rivalry had returned it made the situation hotter.

Gary smiled at the reaction he got, taking the time to tease his boyfriend's sensitive head. Gary loved the trainer, and wanted their first time to be perfect. He wanted to show Ash how much he cared about him, but the feeling of overpowering his "rival" and making him his, was just too irresistible. Gary doubled forward as the problem in his pants was beginning to hurt. Clumsy fingers unbuttoned and unzipped pants as the researcher threw his pants and under wear off, and did the same for his boyfriend.

Ash gasped at the sight of his childhood friend. Every feature all the way from his glimmering blue eyes to his well defined muscles was absolutely perfect. His gaze fell down towards Gary's hard dick, his face turning the shade of Pikachu's cheeks, when he thought about Gary fucking him into the bed. Without warning Gary pounced on the daydreaming training grinding his muscular body against Ash's sun tanned one. The feeling of having another body pressed against his was overloading his brain as, Ash arched up wanting more contact.

Abruptly, Gary pulled away from the contact and pulled Ash's legs up and apart, showing of the tight ring of muscles that up until now had been hidden from the world. Ash reached his hands down to cover his privates, embarrassed at how exposed he felt. Gary gazed up towards his soon to be lover and smirked his traditional smile, loving the feeling of empowerment he was receiving. Gary placed Ash's legs down and went to lie next to him, "Awwwww, is my wittle Ashy embarrassed?" Gary asked mockingly as his long pale fingers teased Ash's inner thighs. Ash panted heavily wanting Gary to touch and fuck him till he couldn't think straight, but with that devilish smirk adorning his face Ash couldn't help but resist the soft cresses.

"OH!" Ash moaned unable to defy the moans and whimpers anymore. Gary bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning at the spectacle next to him. Ash had his head thrown back; his black unruly hair was tousled around his face. Gary payed close attention has his pale fingers slide up and down Ash's pulsing cock, gently teasing the underside of the head with his thumb. Ash's chest heaved as he panted for air, his lust filled eye's opened to stare at his ex-rival, begging for something more. Pale finger's slipped away from the heated flesh as the researchers crawled to sit against the headboard of his friend's childhood bed.

Gary chuckled to himself as he flashed back to their childhood when they were inseparable. Back to the old days when they spent all their time laying on Ash's bed, watching cartoons, the pokemon league, wrestling around, or pretending to catch and train pokemon. To the researcher he thought it ironic that the same place they grew up at, was gonna be the place where they show how much the other meant to them. Gary winced as the thought had his big eight inch cock pulsing in need. Thank god that the smaller raven haired boy was crawling over to him! Blue eyes closed in delight when he felt the warmth of Ash's mouth envelope him, his head leaned back to rest on the head board, throaty moans filling the silence of the house.

"OH God Ashy, you're so good at sucking dick" Gary teased the trainer as he laced his fingers in the black spikes of hair currently occupying his lap. Dark eyes glared up from the trainer as if saying, 'Shut up or I'll bite it off. Ash went back to pleasuring his partner taking the time to swirl his tongue around the swollen tip, and deep throat the hard cock choking a little when he reached the base. Gary forced Ash's head up and down at a fast pace loving the wet heat surrounding him. Suddenly Gary pushed Ash off, afraid that any minute he would completely loose it. Brown and blue eyes focused on each other until Gary broke the silence.

Grinning arrogantly Gary commanded, "Get on all fours Ashy." Ash blushed at the request getting on all fours so he was face to face with Gary. Chuckling Gary shook his head, "turn around, Ashy-Boy." Reluctantly Ash complied and turned away from Gary, he was so embarrassed he felt like he could die from being on all fours, everything being exposed to his ex rival! Pastel fingers pushed apart the two firm globes giving Gary a better view of Ash's pink virgin entrance. Ash shoved his face into the bed, trying to hide from Gary's watch. Gary circled the outside of the ring teasing the tense muscles, Ash panting into the bed sheets not used to the pleasant feeling. Ash had no idea what was happening, because he'd never experienced anything like this. But he did know one thing, he wanted MORE! Gary absolutely loved the reactions he was getting from the trainer, and beamed in delight at what Ash's response would be when he did this…..

"OH FUCK GARY!" Ash screamed, his nails clawed at the bed sheets underneath him, the intense pleasure sent chills over his spine. Gary gently circled his tongue around the ring of muscles, gently pushing the tip of his tongue into Ash. Ash bit down on the sheets muffling his cries of ecstasy. Gary continued to tease Ash running his tongue fully against the rosy entrance. Nipping at the right cheek Gary pulled away to admire his work. Ash's pink hole was covered in Gary's saliva; just begging to be filled with his big cock. Gary slid three of his fingers in his mouth coating them with spit. This was gonna hurt the trainer, on a count that it was his first time.

"This may hurt so try and relax" Gary suggested as he twirled his index finger around the tight ring. Ash took a deep breath trying to relax, he knew this was gonna hurt from experience. He'd never done it with someone, but when he was lost in his daydreams of his childhood friend his fingers ventured down there. Ash squeaked in discomfort when one long pale finger pushed inside of him. Ash started to pant faster when he felt the second finger enter, and bite down on his sheets when Gary started to scissor him. Gary watched as Ash whimpered and clawed at the bed, suddenly Gary twirled his fingers around and got the biggest reaction out of Ash he'd ever seen.

"OH GOD!"Ash screamed when his special spot was rubbed, it made Ash's body stiffen and a flurry of star exploded in his vision. Gary grinned maliciously as he softly touched the bundle of nerves taking care not to touch it full force, as he pushed the last finger inside. Once all the long fingers were inside, Gary moved them to jab at Ash's spot. "FUCK, GARY! Please, give me MORE!" Ash begged, his entire body craved for more, as pre-cum seeped out of his hard cock, staining the sheets beneath him. Gary pulled his fingers out of Ash marveling at Ash's pink stretched hole.

Gary leaned against the headboard again, "Come here Ashy" he beckoned. Ash got off

Of all fours and crawled over to Gary and took his pulsing dick into his mouth coating it with saliva. Gary rubbed the trainers head lovingly, urging him to continue. Once Gary was well coated Ash pulled away and looked to his partner for the next step. Gary patted his lap wanting Ash to be in control of how much he could take. Ash positioned his stretched hole over Gary's leaking dick gently rubbing himself against Gary's swollen head. Ash gazed at Gary his once brown eyes were now black in desire, and he was biting his bottom lip as he lowered himself down. Gary threw his head back and groaned in excruciating pleasure. The trainer was so tight and hot, it was taking every ounce of strength Gary had to not shove the trainer all the way down his pole. Meanwhile, ash was panting and whining in pain, Gary was HUGE and every inch that entered him felt like it was taking an eternity. Ash let out a deep sigh of relief when he felt the last of Gary enter him. Ash slowly rocked his hips back and forth trying to get used to being filled up, the little movements were driving the researcher crazy.

Gary grabbed a hold of Ash's hips and gently bounced his lover up and down, creating luscious friction on his pulsing cock. Ash moaned in delight the pain was disappearing, being replaced with pleasure. "FUCK!OH GOD!GARY!" Ash screamed grabbing the researcher when one particular thrust had Gary's monster colliding with Ash's spot. Keeping a constant pressure on the spot Gary grasped the trainers chin forcing black eyes to look at him. Once he was sure he had the trainers full attention he smirked arrogantly, "what's wrong Ashy-Boy do u like your ex rivals big cock in you?" Gary mocked, pushing inside the trainer hard to cause more pressure on his prostate. Ash's face lit up red at what his lover just asked him, he didn't know whether to scowl at him or play along, and at the moment he didn't fucking care.

"Oh YES! I like my rivals big fat cock in me" Ash moaned out, all his pride just flew out the window. "Oh soooooo GOOD!" Ash whimpered as he started to ride Gary. Gary helped the trainer bounce up and down on him the site of Ash's tight hole engulfing him was sending him close to the edge! Ash whimpered as he wrapped his tanned hand around his neglected problem, pumping himself in time with Gary's bounces. 'Oh so close, just a little more!' Ash thought to himself, as his stomach started to tighten. The two boy's moans grew louder as they approached their end. With one final thrust downward Ash screamed out his lover's name, as his hot white cum dripped on both of their stomachs. In that moment Gary grabbed Ash's hips hard enough to bruise, and slammed the boy roughly all the way down on his cock. Gary moaned loudly and arched his back off the headboard and splattered his sticky cum inside of the tight confound of HIS Ashy. Absolutely nothing could ruin the moment.

"What the Hell is GOING ON!" A horrified women screamed in Ash's door way. Right when they heard that Ash shot up and jumped off his boyfriend trying to cover his indecency up, while Gary was trying to throw his discarded clothes on.

"Mom, no it's not what you think" Ash tried to explain, even though he knew he was busted! How could walking in and seeing your son on top of their friend, naked, with sticky white stuff on both, be mistaken for anything else!

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ash's mom screamed in the room. Both boy made their way to leave, "not you Ash." Ash looked at his boyfriend fear written all over his face. It pained Gary to see Ash like that, but there wasn't anything he could do.

* * *

Sad face Sad face oh that sucks!It seems like everytime they try to be together something happens!

Thank you for all your review you guys are awsome and for bearing with me with how long it's taken to write this!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: memories

Hey I know it's been like forever but hopefully I can write more. Like usual please comment and thank you for still reading even though it's been so long!

I'm sorry for the HUGE DELAY!I will try to be better at it :(

* * *

A little outside of Pallet Town was a small tavern hidden in the woods, it gave off a dark gloomy atmosphere, and the same could be said for the people inside. Sitting at the bar was a tall lanky man with wild brown hair. Outside it was becoming day light, and world renowned researcher Gary Oak had just finished his twentieth beer. The researcher attempted to stand up from the bar to go home; satisfied that he had successfully drowned out his sorrows for that night. The brunette took two steps before falling on his ass, he was so wasted and depressed that the scientist didn't even attempt to get up. Everything just went downhill for the researcher ever since that night when he finally claimed the trainer as his own. Gary never thought his dream relationship would have been so short lived.

*About 5 years ago*

Gary stumbled out of Ash's house, avoiding flying objects Ash's mom was throwing. He ran into the nearby forest, falling limp next to a large tree, and started to sob hard. Why did this have to happen? Everything just felt so perfect, the boy he'd longed for since childhood was finally his, and just like that taken away! Gary pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on his bent knees, letting the tears just fall.

The next two weeks after that night, Gary tried everything he could to see Ash. He even went as far as to kidnap the boy, bad idea. All it resulted in was a ridiculous restraining order issued by his mom. Before Gary knew it, a month had passed, and after that he never saw Ash around pallet town again…..It was as if the love of his life had fallen of the face of the earth. Apparently, the trainer had gone on another journey far away. More than likely it wasn't by will, but it didn't matter because the restraining order made it so he couldn't follow the love of his life. Three years after the incident all Gary did was cry and barricade himself in his room. He rarely left the sanctuary of his home much to his grandfather's chagrin. Everyday Gary hoped that one day he'd wake up and his Pokemon master would be there in bed next to him, those shining brown eyes staring back and that goofy smile he's come to love plastered on the younger's face. That small bit of hope was the only thing keeping the researcher from completely breaking down and doing something drastic.

After the first three years passed Gary finally decided to leave his home and start working on research again. However, he still couldn't function normally because everything reminded him of the missing trainer. One day at Professor Oak's lab Gary was helping out his grandpa by preparing pokemon for the upcoming tournament. It was always a hassle preparing all the pokemon that trainers would want to switch out for the competition, but with both of them on duty it went along smoothly up until a certain raven haired boy called. Gary was practically juggling pokeballs because of how many he was trying to carry from the storage to the transfer room when the video phone started to ring uncontrollably.

"Grandpa, Get the phone!" Gary yelled his hands currently occupied. Professor Oak ran from his computer monitor to the phone answering it out of breathe.

"Hey Professor, how you doing!" A cheery voice rang throughout the lab. Gary turned to the source of the voice completely forgetting what he was doing. The boy on the screen winced and sweat dropped as he heard a loud crash in the background of the call. Professor Oak looked to where his grandson was scurrying to pick up all the dropped pokeballs mouthing 'you ok?' to him. With a nod Gary picked up everything and placed them in a bin sighing because now he had to figure out whose pokemon was whose. "Ummmmmm, is everything okay Professor?" Ash questioned legitimately concerned about what make that horrible noise.

"Yeah, everything is okay. How are things going on your journey?"

"It's going great can't wait for the tournament, by the way could you send me some of my pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Of course that's what I'm here to do" the professor responded a bright smile on his face. Gary walked over after the incident and stared at the screen completely loosing himself in the beautiful image before him. There he was, the boy that stole his heart and disappeared for the last four years. To Gary he still looked the same, gorgeous. He just couldn't turn away from the screen he was completely hypnotized and stalked closer to the monitor like a zombie. He felt his palms sweat, his face heat up, and his heart throbbing with both pain and excitement. Gay stood behind his grandfather now visible to the one on the screen. Than something unthinkable was uttered from the cute trainer.

"Hey Professor who's that?" Ash innocently asked finding the boy behind the old man somewhat attractive. Startled the professor looked at the trainer feeling rather puzzled by the question.

"That's my grandson Gary, don't you remember?" Oak questioned looking back at his grandson to make sure he was okay. He knew about the incident involving the two young boys, and fought with Delia to let them see each other.

"Really? I had no idea you had a grandson! How old is he? Can we be friends?" Ash asked excitedly. Right when he heard that Gary's heart sunk, it was that horrible feeling you get when you lose something. But to Gary that feeling was a thousand times worse because he lost the one person he really cared about. Taking a deep breath and pushing the oncoming tears back Gary plastered a smile on his face.

"I would love to be friends, and I'm the same age you are! Grandpa talks a lot about you so it's like I already I know you." Gary responded still fighting off the pain in his heart.

"Awesome! When I go back to Pallet Town we should hang out!" Ash yelled getting excited to make a new friend that lived by him.

"I would like that," Gary responded making sure to savor every moment he had with his, dare he say it….ex boyfriend?

"Okay see you in a year! Oh and Professor don't forget my Pokemon. Thank you and see ya!" with that the call ended and the screen went black, just like Gary's heart. Gary couldn't handle it anymore and broke down there in the lab screaming and crying his heart out until he passed out. Somehow he ended up home which is where he woke up. For that last year Gary became a hermit again, doing nothing but crying. He would drink but there was no booze in the house, and he didn't have the strength to venture outside. At least he'd be able to see his "friend" soon, just a little longer and maybe he could get him to fall in love with him again…..

*Present Time*

So there Gary was stumbling home through his alcohol induced state. It was a good two hours until he found his way in front of his house cursing as he feebly fought with his keys to get the door open. Finally, he got inside and collapsed on the couch passing out there for the night. Tomorrow was the day the he would be re united with the pokemon guru, which was why Gary had drank all night. Even though his heart practically thumped out of his chest to see the other, it still stung with sorrow because Ash wasn't his anymore.

*The Next Day*

Gary woke up with a pounding headache around 4 o'clock in the evening. Rolling onto the floor he groaned in pain clenching his throbbing head, grinding his teeth, and crawling to the bathroom for pain medication. The brunette splashed water on his face and swallowed some pain pills and drank some of the water from the sink to sober up. He dragged his aching body through the house and looked at his calendar….

"SHIT!" He screamed when he noticed the date, today was the day Ash came home! Gary ran into the bathroom and took a fast shower, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He took time picking out his outfit wanting to make a good "first impression" on Ash. He wore tight fitting black jeans and a nice blue button up shirt. While he was running out he also grabbed his signature yellow and green necklace, he hadn't wore it since he last saw the trainer; since every time he glanced at the jewelry it brought back painful memories.

The researcher raced to the lab figuring the younger boy would be there to catch up with the professor. Gary knocked on the front door trying to calm his panting. When the door opened Gary almost choked on his breath at the site in front of him.

"Hey, you must be Gary!" The shorter boy exclaimed with a bright smile and reached out his hand. Staring at the hand Gary grabbed it and shook it; the simple touch made his skin tingle and warmed his icy heart. For once in the last five years Gary had finally woken up in a world where the trainer was there. He could once again look into those shinning eyes and maybe one day feel the other's smooth tan skin under his fingertips again.

* * *

Yay! They get to see each other again! I hope that Gary can make his Ashy fall in love with him again.

Find out what happened to the trainer in the next chapter and see what happens when they see Ash's mom again, and a visit from Misty. All that coming up soon!

Once again thank you to eveyone who is supporting me! XD you're all great!


End file.
